ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (Omni-Cop)
In Colobus, Ohio. Thomas Rodner was walking into a Kroger grocery store. "Ok. I need potatoes, squash, chicken broth..." Suddenly the cops rush in and point their guns at Thomas. "Hands up!" "Why? I didn't do anything! I was just..." "You are charged for murder AND for disobeying police orders!" Intro (Eye of Anubis slams into the black screen with the words ''Omni-Cop ''gleam under) Thomas and the police squad get into the police car. After a few minutes, one of the police officers started questoning Thomas. "Thomas-" "Call me Tom" The offecer's face gets red with stress. "TOM! YOU DAMN-" "What's your name?" "It's Officer Starburst! And you stop interrupting EVERY FREAKING TIME I TALK! I AM A-" "Ok. I understand." We go five years after Tom has been 'found guilty' of commiting murder. He is sentenced for life plus 99 years. Tom is collecting scraps of wire, bolts, leather, and other materials. "That's it! I put this stuff together and I get out of here!" Tom puts the scraps together and wires them, making a watch, but without a core. "Hmm. Something is missing." Starburst walks by. "What are you making. A watch? Wondering what time it is? It's time for your dinner." "Ugh." Starburst walks away, but something falls out of his pocket. Tom reaches out of his cell and picks it up. It is a black circle with a green hourglass symbol on it. Tom puts it in his watch. It fits. Perfectly. The watch begins to glow. "Let's see if it works like it says it does on the web." Tom bends the bars to his cell. He did it! He can escape! Tom starts running. He hears police running after him. Tom turns the dial on his watch and slams it down. Tom grows about a foot shorter. He becomes silver. He turns metal like. Really, ''Thought Tom ''That's all it does? Tom yells. "Stop! Ok! You got me!" But Tom in this form screamed so loud he knocked the squad out. Tom escaped the prison and changed back. Tom looks around. He sees an abanded laboratory.Tom runs to it and locks himself in there. "Ok. Let me try this watch out..." Tom holds the button down. He starts to see any where, any place. He soon knows what this watch is called. The Optimatrix Tom lets go. "Ok. Let me test out my new aliens." Tom turns the dial randomly and presses it down. He becomes a cyborg like alien. "I know what to name this alien-Metalshack!" Tom tries out all 10 aliens on his Optimatrix. He names all of them. After testing them, Tom finds a machine called the Pixelator and changes each speck of light on each dial to the alien on that turn. He put an eye on the default turn. Then he hears the doorkicked open in the entrance room. He holds down the Optimatrix and finds that it is Starburst. "I know you are in here, Rodner, come out." Tom turns to an alien he named Avalanche and slams down on him. Tom turns into a rocky monster like alien. Starburst breaks into the room where Tom is at and stares at him. "Tom? How did you do that-" Starburst feels his pocket. "My Plumber badge. Ugh. I should of never betrayed them..." Avalanche picks him up and throws it.He uses telekinesis to pick him up again and slam him down. A little too hard. Avalanche stares. He went to far. Before he was framed for killing a man. Now he actually commited murder. Avalanche changes back, and runs into a closet. He picks out a black and yellow latex suit, a Yellow cape and a Black mask. Tom puts the suit on. It fits perfectly. He will change. With a new identity, he can fight for justice. He will be Omni-Cop. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres